Krystal's Christmas Special
by KrystalClear101
Summary: Sequel to Thanksgiving Special. Ash and Co. stop in the treetops of Fortree City to celebrate Christmas. However, danger lurks in the shadows during this joyful time of year. Will their love pass yet another test? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Kris: Hi! Hi! Everyone! And early Merry Christmas to all!**

**AJ: I love Christmas time! It's the most wonderful time of the year!**

**Mikey: Where's the food?**

**Kris&AJ: You are so fat!**

**Mikey: And your point is?**

**-sigh-**

**Kris: I hope you guys will enjoy my second holiday special. I won't be doing a New Year's one though, sorry!**

**AJ: Since it is the holidays I volunteer…Mikey to do the disclaimer!**

**Mikey: What?!**

**Kris: Aw come on! Tis the season!**

**Mikey: Oh fine, but this is my Christmas present to you. KrystalClear101 does not own pokémon or anything else you think she does.**

**All: Enjoy!**

Krystal's Christmas Special

By KrystalClear101

"Isn't it ironic how it snowed on Thanksgiving but not on Christmas?" Max pondered. They looked at him weirdly.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't expect you to know what ironic means." He shrugged.

"I love Christmas! It's such a happy time. This'll be the first time we spent Christmas without mom and dad, right Max?" she ruffled his hair.

"Yeah. It kind of makes me sad though." He got sad.

"Don't worry Max, you'll still have a good Christmas." Ash patted him on the shoulder.

"I don't see how you two kissing each other all holiday is a good Christmas." He stated making both Ash and May blush.

"Max!" he smirked triumphantly.

"On second thought, this might be fun. Ash and May sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" by now May's face was beet red.

"You are so lucky it's the Christmas season or else you wouldn't be able to sing." She glared at him evilly.

"Gulp, um…I'm done now." He backed away.

"More of that brotherly and sisterly love huh?" Brock said.

"Even around the holidays, they're still the same." Ash and Brock said.

"Are you getting May anything for Christmas?" Brock nudged his friend.

"Am I supposed to?" he asked cluelessly. Brock fell over anime style.

"Um…yeah…I mean she is your girlfriend." He sweat-dropped.

"I'm kidding, I got her something." He laughed.

_'Well, at least he's not completely dense.'_ Brock said to himself.

Our heroes are still traveling through Hoenn and are nearing the Fortree City. They plan to spend their Christmas holiday at the pokémon center.

"Fortree City. I can't wait! I've got lots of shopping to do. So, which one of you is gonna carry my bags?" she eyed them. They all got nervous.

"Uh…Ash is the boyfriend, he should do it!" Brock and Max said at the same time then took off in a sprint.

"What!" he said in protest.

"You don't want to hold my bags Ash?" she looked at him innocently. He felt his face heat up due to her puppy dog pout.

"Um…I…uh…" May laughed at his expression.

"I'm only kidding. You should've seen the look on your face!" she giggled much to Ash's chagrin.

"Laugh it up May, just laugh it up." He muttered angrily.

"Aw. Did I hurt your feelings Ash?" she looked at him.

"No!" he said in an offended tone.

"I was only joking Ash. Fine, I guess I can't joke with my boyfriend anymore then. Hmph!" she pouted. Ash couldn't help but smile at her actions.

_'She's too funny.'_ He said as he took her hand in his. This surprised her but her expression quickly turned to happiness.

"Come on, we better catch up if you want to get your shopping done on time." He tugged her along.

"Right!" she ran along with and gave his hand a gently squeeze.

**Later on…**

"Wow. The center isn't as packed as I thought it would be." Ash commented.

"A lot of trainers might be at home with their families." May added.

"Nurse Joy!" Brock yelled with hearts in his eyes.

"It's this time of year that makes my heart flutter. So please bring Joy to this boy. Mistletoe a-go-go! OUCH!" he was dragged by his ear.

"Mistletoe a-no-no." Max said.

"How can I help you kids?" she smiled.

"Could you heal our pokémon and give us a room please?" Ash asked.

"Sure. It'll take a few minutes though. Thank you for waiting. Here's your pokémon and your room key. Merry Christmas!" she smiled.

"Merry Christmas!" the started down the hall.

"Do you think there will be anymore trainers tonight?" May asked.

"Maybe, let's put our stuff down and then we'll go out." He opened the door.

"Really? Alright!" she cheered. "Let's go!" she marched ahead after she dropped her things on one of the bunk beds.

"This outta be interesting." He sighed.

"Isn't everything in the trees?" May asked.

"Duh! That's why it's called For_tree_!" Max rolled his eyes.

"Well I didn't know that!" she fired back.

"Guys calm down. Let's do some shopping and then get back to the center." Brock said.

"Fine!" they two siblings yelled.

"Okay. Let's agree to meet back here at…4:00. Get it?" they all nodded.

"Good." They four travelers took off in four different directions. May went to the trainer's store. Brock and Max went to the magazine stand. And Ash and Pikachu headed to the food court.

"Pika, pika?" his yellow companion asked.

"Do you really want to know?" he nodded.

"Okay, but don't tell May. Look." Ash pulled out a sapphire pendant with diamonds around it on a golden chain.

"Pi-ka!" he exclaimed.

"Norman paid half."

"Pika…" he eyed him.

"Okay…more than half…alright! Like sixty percent! Sheez! But I picked it out. I just know she's gonna love it." He admired it's beauty shining in the light.

"Pikachu!" Ash smiled.

"Thanks Buddy. What are we gonna get everyone else?" he sighed.

"Might as well start somewhere." He headed to the clothing store.

**Meanwhile…**

"There have been several reports of robberies and assaults around the area. Residents are cautioned to locked their doors and set their alarms to insure safety…" May watched the broadcast intently.

"Ugh! That's just horrible! It's the season of giving, not taking! Who would do such a cruel thing? That makes me so mad!" she growled.

"It's just ridiculous, almost ruined my day. I've got shopping to do, so let's hop to it!" May cheered entering the store.

"First on my list is…Ash. I know he'll take anything, but I wanna make it special. What to get, what to get…this is kind of hard." May continued to browse around until something caught her eye.

"Perfect!" she saw a set of Christmas outfits. "Wow! Four in one! Now I don't have to go to any other stores. Everyone's gift is right here!" it came with red and white Santa hats, red gloves, a red jacket, and red pants for the female.

"This is super! Mine is so cute!" May picked up the item and made her way to the cash register.

"Welcome! I trust you found what you were looking for." The cashier smiled.

"You bet! I'll take this please!" she set it on the table.

"Excellent choice. It's the last one too. Okay…that'll be $35.62 please?" May was shocked.

"Wow! That's a great deal!" the cashier just smiled.

"It was originally $70.00 but it's fifty percent off and plus it's Christmas."

"Can't argue with that! Here you go. Thanks and Merry Christmas." She waved.

"Merry Christmas to you too!"

"There now that's done! Time to go!" May happily walked to entrance to wait for her friends to arrive. But little did she know she was being watched by a stranger hidden in the shadows.

"So that's her huh? A very Merry Christmas indeed." The person snickered.

**Kris: OMG! Who's after May?!**

**May: Why does it always have to be me?**

**AJ: Because you are the coolest character on pokémon!**

**Ash: Hey! What about me?**

**(what about you?)**

**-growls-**

**Mikey: Calm down dad, your horns are showing.**

**Ash: Are they?**

**AJ: Okay! Let's get this over with so we can give them the next chapter!**

**Mikey: Yeah!**

**Kris: New record! 9 lines! Alright guys! Update will be tomorrow and it'll be a long chapter too!**

**ALL: Review! 4 Sure!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kris: Hi! Hi! Everyone! This is the 2nd****part of the story and it's going to be pretty long too!**

**AJ: Really long!**

**Mikey: Super long!**

**Kris: They get it! It's long! Ugh! Anyway, um…yeah…so…let's get started. Mikey, do the disclaimer.**

**Mikey: Alright already! KrystalClear101 does not own pokémon or anything else that you think she does.**

**ALL: Enjoy!**

Krystal's Christmas Special

By KrystalClear101

"So what do you want for Christmas Max?" Brock asked.

"I want a pokémon of my very own. But that's not going to happen for a couple years though." His voice lowered.

"Aw, don't get depressed Max. You'll get your own pokémon pretty soon." Brock patted him on the back.

"Thanks Brock. What do you want for Christmas?" Brock put a hand to his chin.

"I want to see my family for the holidays." Max looked at him.

"Oh…you miss 'em huh?" Brock nodded.

"Yeah, but I still have fun with you guys." Brock ruffled Max's hair.

"I know I should've told you guys sooner, but I'm leaving for Pewter tonight." Max gasped.

"You are?" He nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for the such short notice and everything." He scratched his head sheepishly.

"That's okay Brock. At least you get to see your family." Max smiled.

"Come on, it's almost four. We should go meet Ash and May." He tugged Max along.

"What do you think they got?" Max asked.

"I'm not sure. Ash said he already got May something, but who knows what May got." Brock shrugged.

"Hey why are you so obsessed with women?" Brock felt his face heating up.

"I'm not obliged to answer that." Max looked at him angrily.

"Look there's May!" Brock pointed to the young brunette sitting at a table sipping on a soda.

"Have any luck?" Max asked sitting across from her.

"Yeah! I got all of you guys a present!" she smiled. "But where's-"

"Hey guys!" Ash approached the table.

"How'd it go?" May asked.

"I think I did pretty good. What about you guys?"

"Max and I got some really good deals. But there's something that I need to tell you guys. I'm leaving for Pewter City tonight." May and Ash gaped.

"What?! And you're just now telling us?" May yelled.

"Aw Brock." Ash rested his head in his hand.

"I'm sorry for not telling you before now. Time just wasn't on my side." He explained.

"Well, I guess I'll have to give you all my present now, then." May reached in her bag and pulled out a large box.

"What's that?" Max asked rudely.

"You'll see soon enough." She snapped. She undid the clasp and opened it to reveal red and white clothing.

"Here, jackets and hats for everybody!" May smiled as she distributed her gifts.

"Merry Christmas guys!" they all put on their matching jackets to see if they fitted.

"This is a really great present May, thanks!" Ash said smiling at her.

"You're welcome Ash!" May looked at his little companion and saw sadness on his face.

_'Poor Pikachu. He must feel left out.'_ She thought to herself. 'Good thing I remembered to get him something.' She reached into her fanny pack and pulled a miniature-sized hat identical to everyone else's.

"Hey Pikachu. I didn't forget you." She picked him up off Ash's shoulder and sat him on her lap.

"Pika?" she smiled.

"Merry Christmas!" May placed the hat on his tiny head. There very even holes in it for his ears to stick out.

"Pika!" it snuggled close to her.

"You're welcome!" she hugged it.

**Several Hours later…**

"Have a safe trip Brock and tell everybody we said hi!" Ash waved.

"Okay, see you guys later!" Brock walked away.

"Bye Brock! You better not do this again!" May yelled.

"Stay away from the girls!" Max laughed. Brock just waved as he walked off into the distance. They all sighed wearing the hats and jackets May bought. May had changed into her pants and switched her bandana for the hat as Ash did the same with is hat. Once they couldn't see him anymore Max yawned.

"Well, someone is sleepy." May eyed her brother.

"You got that right." He muttered.

"Come on, I'll get you ready for bed." She led Max down the hall to the room.

"Hey Pikachu? Should I give it to her now or wait until tomorrow?" Ash asked.

"Pika, Pikachu pi!" he signed a thumbs up.

"Alright then. When Max falls asleep." He walked toward the room as well.

"May?" he started.

"Yeah Max?" she answered.

"How much do you like Ash?" she looked at him.

"A lot. Why?" he shrugged.

"I don't know. I was just asking. Do you think he'd do anything for you?"

"Oh yes! And it's not just me either. You know he'd do anything for you too!" she winked.

"Yeah, Ash is cool. He's probably the only guy I'm okay with you dating, even if it is weird." He snickered.

"I'm glad you approve Max." she said dully.

"I know. G'night May." He yawned getting into bed. Once she could hear him snoring May walked over to his bed and tucked him in.

"Sweet dreams Max, Merry Christmas." She kissed his forehead.

Ash walked in the room only to be shushed by May.

"He just fell asleep." She whispered.

"May, can I talk to you outside?" he asked her.

"Sure." She followed him out side of the door.

"What is it?" he pulled something out of his pocket.

"I was gonna give you this tomorrow, but something told me to give it to you now. Merry Christmas May." He handed her the small velvet box. May opened it slowly to reveal a beautiful sapphire pendant.

"Oh…my…gosh! This…this…I…you…oh…my…gosh! Thank you Ash!" she rushed into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome May. Do you like it?" she looked at him confused.

"Like it? I love it! It's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given to me." She said tearfully.

"Aw, I didn't mean to make you cry May." He said sadly.

"These are tears of joy silly." She smiled.

"Here, let me put it on you." Ash took the necklace out of the box and carefully clasped it around her neck.

"How does it look?" May asked anxiously.

"Perfect. It uh matches your eyes." He said which made her blush.

"I'm glad you like it May. It's just another way to say that…ahem I love you." He gently kissed her on the lips. When he pulled back he yawned.

"I'm going to bed now. Merry Christmas May." He smiled and left her in the hallway.

_'He's so…so…I can't even find the words.'_ She laughed inside her head.

"Wow. Real sapphire. This must've cost a fortune! But I guess money doesn't matter when you're in love." May clasped it in her hand. Then a bang was heard in the lobby.

"What was that?" May said out loud. She cautiously walked down the hall towards the racket.

"Hello? Nurse Joy? Is someone in here?" She walked in the lobby and looked around.

"I must be hearing things then." She shrugged and laughed. As she proceeded to go back to her room she felt rough hands around her waist and covering her mouth.

The person that held her began to pull her out the door until she kicked and bit down on the person's hand. The stranger released the grip as May ran to the wall.

"W-who are you?" she asked backing up. May saw her kidnapper to be a tall rugged man wearing all black.

"Don't worry about that princess." He said in a voice that startled her.

"Wha-what do you want?" May could feel her heart rapidly pounded in her chest as he got closer.

"You know what I want." He cupped her chin. May took action by slapping his hand away.

"Get your hands off me!" she yelled.

"Keep your voice down if you know what's good for you." Although she couldn't see his face, she could tell he was smiling. He grabbed her hands began to pull her again.

"Hey! Let me go!" she struggled. He shook her madly to the point where she almost passed out. During this time her brand-new necklace fell off. When it hit the floor she snapped out of it.

_'This guy is kidnapping you! Scream! Scream and someone will come! Scream!'_ May let out an earsplitting scream as he continued to drag her. He shook her once more, making her lose consciousness.

Ash belted awake from his sleep when he heard a scream.

'May!' he said to himself. He look around the room and saw Max in the top bunk, Pikachu next to him, but no sign of May. He jumped out of bed, slipped on his shoes and ran out the door. He dashed down the hallway towards the lobby. When he got there he saw nothing but a dimly lit tree and some chairs.

"May?" he called. He continued to walk around when he saw something shining on the ground. "No…" his voice trailed off as he spotted May's pendant.

"What happened? Where's May?" he held in his hand. Ash sat there until he saw scruff marks on the floor. "Someone was here!" he growled angrily. "They…someone kidnapped her!"

_'Where the heck was Nurse Joy and Chansey?'_ he asked himself.

He thought about the situation and decided to go back to the room.

"Pikachu?" he shook his partner.

"Pi…ka?" he answered lazily.

"Something happened to May. I need to you to stay here and watch Max. I'll be back." He ran out the door, grabbing his pokéballs and the hat May gave him with the pendant clenched tightly in his hand.

_'I'll get you back May. That's a promise!'_

**Back with May…**

May opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness.

"Hmm…wha? Where am I?" she said out loud. She felt dizzy as she fully opened her eyes. Her arms were tied above her head hanging from a rope.

"Hey! What's going on?" she yelled into the darkness.

"Look who's awake."

_'That voice! It's all coming back. I was kidnapped!_' A light flashed on making her vision blur. She heard footsteps coming near her as her heart started to beat again.

"Let me go!" she struggled. He got behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." He whispered in her ear. His breath on her face sent shivers down her back. She felt his hands move down her body, violating her privacy. She gasped when he kissed her neck.

"You know, you're pretty feisty." He continued to kiss until he reached her lips. "I like that." Her eyes widened when he pushed his lips against hers.

He kissed her hard and rough. Her eyes were swelled with tears that were freely falling.

_'Please let this end! Somebody help! Anybody! Ash! Where are you?_' she cried.

Meanwhile Ash was searching for the love of his life.

"May! May, where are you? Say something if you can hear me!" he called out into the dense forest. He kept walking until he came upon large footprints.

"These have got to lead to where May is!" he ran in the direction that the footprints were in. "They look too big to be a female's, so I'm following a man's traces. He better not have hurt May." He growled angrily and ran faster. Eventually he found himself in front of an abandoned house.

_'Here goes. Please be alright May!_' he prayed in his head.

"Stop…please stop." She pleaded softly, the energy almost gone from her body.

"Why stop now? The fun is just beginning!" he laughed evilly.

"No…leave me alone! Get away from me! Help! Someone help!" she screamed.

"Scream all you want. No one is going to hear you." He looked in her puffy eyes full of fear and desperation.

"Let's have a merry Christmas." He smirked. She closed her eyes and braced for pain when she heard a strong familiar voice.

"Let her go!" her eyes snapped open in happiness.

"And if I don't?" the man asked.

"I'll hurt you!" Ash said in a frightening voice that made May shiver.

"Ha! You? Hurt me? Get out of here shrimp!" he laughed. Ash was getting frustrated with him not taking him seriously.

"Shut up!" he charged at him knocking him down.

"Why you little…" but he was interrupted by a punch in his face.

"Who's the shrimp now!" he taunted. Ash had his knees in the man's stomach and was continuously punching him in the face.

"Don't…you…ever…hurt…May…again!" Punch after punch after punch until he stopped struggling.

Ash got up and ran over to May.

"Are you alright May?" his voice softened. "I am now." She smiled a weak smile. He saw parts of her face that were bruised like lips and her neck.

"Don't worry May, I'll get you down." He said. May nodded, but she saw a shadow behind Ash.

"Look out!" she screamed. Ash turned around in enough time dodge whatever the man was going to hit him with.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to me!" the man had a sharp blade in his hand and was preparing to stab Ash with it when he was kick hard in the shin.

"Leave him alone!" May yelled. He glared at her then grinned again. He got up quickly, grabbed her by the waist and held her close to him. He held up the blade to her neck.

"Any sudden moves and the princess here is gonna get it!" May's eye were full of fear and trauma.

"No! Don't hurt her!" Ash screamed.

"Not so tough now, huh?" he kicked Ash in the stomach.

"Stop!" May forced her leg back.

"So, you wanna play rough huh?" he forced her head back by her hair and looked at her.

"We can play rough." She began to cry.

"Go on and cry. Cry your little eyes out." He laughed.

There was a flash of yellow light that struck him and May. They both cried out in pain as he fell over only to land on his weapon.

"Huh?" Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu ran up to his fallen friend.

"P-pikachu? Where's Max?" Ash asked.

"May? Ash?" Max entered the room.

"May!" Ash yelled running to her.

"She's still breathing." Then he looked down at the man. "But he's not." On the inside he was feeling good. Ash quickly untied the rope holding May and caught her limp body in his arms.

"Ash? What happened to May?" Max asked fearfully.

"No time to explain. We gotta get her some help." Ash carried May bridal style out of the building.

**The next morning…**

"Look she's finally waking up!" May heard a voice.

"Hmm…what?" she said dreamily.

"Merry Christmas May!" Max yelled making her cringe.

"Not so loud! My head hurts!" she clutched it.

"Where…where am I?" she asked looked at Ash.

"You're at the hospital. How do you feel?" he asked grabbing hold of her hand.

"Sore." May had bandages on her face and neck and braces on her wrists.

"Hey Max, why don't you go get the presents?" Ash asked.

"Okay, come on Pikachu!' he happily hopped onto Max's shoulder. Max closed the door and walked down the hall.

As soon as the door was shut May lunged at Ash and cried on his shoulder.

"A-Ash…I was so scared! He…he touched me…and…and kissed me…I thought it was all over…and…" But Ash calmed her down.

"It's okay now. You're away from him and he's never going to hurt you again. Never." May sobbed quietly.

"What…what happened to him?" Ash looked at her.

"He died. He fell on his blade and by the time the officials got there, it was too late to save him." May was feeling relieved.

"Thank you Ash!" she hugged him tighter.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again. Here, are you missing something?" he asked her. She looked up and saw the pendant in his hand.

"The necklace!" she gasped.

Ash reached over and clasped it around her neck.

"I love you May and I always will." He kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too Ash. Merry Christmas!" she smiled a warm smile and hugged him once more.

**Kris: Okay, this was one weird holiday special I can tell you that.**

**May: -shudders- If you ever write something like that again, I'll be forced to hurt you!**

**Kris: Sorry!**

**Mikey: So, what'd you guys think? This is her first violent story of course.**

**AJ: So much trauma! Daddy!**

**Ash: Aw it's okay AJ. Kris how could you write something so…so…I don't know what but it shouldn't be read by kids.**

**Kris: Since when did you start acting like a dad? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed. Best wishes on the holidays!**

**All: Merry Christmas! Review! 4 sure!**


End file.
